Loverotica
by warewolfalchemist
Summary: He's cornered. He has no where to run, no where to go, but maybe that's a good thing. UyruuxOC Oneshot. Lemon.


a/n: I feel proud of myself. The first extremely hardcore lemon I've ever written, and I finished in a little under a month. And strangely I'm very proud of it, I think that I actually kept Uyruu in character. Yay me!! Well, I came up with the story idea in a dream. Yes, call me weird, but I really did. Except the end, I had to make it up, and don't like it as much as the rest. Oh well. At least I'm happy with the majority of it. Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammar ot spelling mistakes. I'm not perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uyruu, but the rest I do.

* * *

He was cornered. the only opening in the alleyway was blocked, by her. He felt like yelling in pure frustration. He couldn't use an arrow, she would just dodge it liek she always did, and running was out of the question.

He eyed her warily as she unsheathed her sais. Slowly, she spun a sai around in her left hand, walking closer to him. Suddenly she stopped spinning the weapon and threw it towards his head.

He bearly had time to move as the sai lodged itself into the wall beside his head. The act appeared to not have fazed him at all. He simply continued to watch her as a smirk graced her lips. She began to spin her remaining sai, moving closer and closer to the Quincy.

Soon, she was close enough to where he could smell her, the scent of rich chocolate. She pinned him against the wall, stabbing the sai into the free wall space beside his head. Immediatly, her lips connected with his and his tongue pushed itself into her mouth. He gently licked the top of her mouth and ran his tongue over hers.

Tehy parted and looked each other over. "God, I love it when you look at me like that." Uyruu whispered, his breathing already growing husky.

She laughed lightly, moving in to kiss him again. Their lips met once again, and he blindly began to grasp for a sai. Evan pulled away from him and jerked the sai nearest to her out of the wall. She smiled as she handed it to him, handle side up.

He took it from her willingly then placed it to her jaw, while turning to pin her to the wall. A low moan errupted from her throat. "Uyruu." She moaned softly, feeling the cool blade on her cheek.

He felt a slight chill go down his back and his pants grow immediatly tighter. "You like it when it hurts don't you?" He already knew the answer, but to him the more erotic, or kinky, the better.

Her eyes narrowed and filled with with lust as she rested her hands on his chest. "Don't tease me Uryuu."

He growled softly. "Say it again."

"I don't think so." She replied defiantly.

Uryuu smiled threatening before pushing the blade into her skin, creating a thin, long cut from her upper jaw to her chin. A long, low moan escaped from her lips. She shuddered pleasurably, feeling her warm liquid pour down her neck. "Now, we can't waste that miracle substance, now can we?" He asked, referring to her now blood soaked shirts.

"I guess you'll just have to take 'em off then." She purred and gave Uryuua dark sensual look that almost made him cum right then and there.

Almost.

He quickly removed the two gramets, to reveal her red and black brassiere. Slowly, licked up the blood that continued to leakk down her neck and chest. Once he reach the long cut on her jaw, he licked it roughly, tearing open the parts that had alreadly begun to heal.

Their breathing turned heavy as they continued to remove each other's clothing. Evan pushed his boxers down to his ankles, allowing them both to be bare against each other.

Uyruu gradually began to lick that top of her breast and her collarbone, to clean off the newly fallen blood droplets. "Mmm, you taste liek chocolate." He whispered into her ear as white hot pleasure coarsed through her body. He knew that her ears were the second most sensitive place on her body and savored the moans she gave when he touched that spot. Needing to hear that sound again, he slipped his tongue crudly into her ear.

Immediatly, Evan dug her anils deep within his back and moaned his name so loud it was almost a cry. "You're a fucking tease."

He smiled against the crook of her neck and slipped his hands further down her waist-line to rest on her thighs. Softly, and descretly, he lowered and hand down and began to massage her folds. "Tell me what you want."

Evan panted for a few moments, her back arched and her head pressed against the wall. "I-I don't care. As long as you don't stop." She finally managed to breathe out. He smirked and continued for a few mintues, before moving his hand away. She whimpered lightly, but she then noticed the look on his face and felt the warmth of pleasure work its way back into her body.

Uyruu had lifted his hand to neck-level and gave Evan that sexy, erotic look that she had come to worship. Slowly, almost as if in slow motion, he began to lift the hand that had pleasured her so well up to his lips. He continued to give her that erotic stare as he slipped his fingers into his mouth. She intently watched him lick and suck her juices from his fingers and felt herself shudder. Slowly, he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

Evan could feel the tension inside herbuidl up as she took his hand in her own. She began to insert his still moist fingers into her own mouth.

Uryuu gasped lightly in suprise. She had never done anything like this before. Usually, he kept her busy long enough to keep her in the submissive. Apparently, he did too good of a job.

As she began to suck on his fingers, Uryuu unconsicously began to lean his head back, gasping occasionally. "You are way too good at this. Do you know that?" He breathed, taken away by the warmth around his fingers.

At a painstaking pace, she pulled her lips away from his hand. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes and smirked. "Well, I've had a lot of practice, haven't I?"

"I suppose you have, but shall I show you the meaning of experience?" He raised an eyebrow as he breathed into her ear.

She shuddered anxiously and pulled his hips closer to hers. "Only if you're able to give it to me the way I want." Evan bit his ear playfully.

"We'll see, won't we?" He shoved her against the wall roughly and lifted her leg up to his waist. She gasped loudly and Uyruu took the opportunity to kiss her fervently.

Even moaned into the kiss as she felt his hand travel further up her thigh and to her hip. She was so focused on his hand moving up her body that she didn't notice his true intentions until he thrust deeply inside her.

She slammed her head against the wall as she cried out his name. "Oh, fuck. I love when you do that."

Uyruu smiled. "I know." He pulled out of her completly then pushed himself back in, harder and deeper than before. He grunted as Evan dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Don't hold back anymore." She whispered, running her hands down to his forearms. "You know I like it rough." Uyruu licked her cut jawline, in response, before begining a quicked pace. Evan leaned her head back, meeting his hips roughly at every thrust.

The preassure inside them began to rise and he ran his lips over that spot on her neck. She moaned deeply.

Uyruu could feel it coming close. He began to push into her, at a harder and faster pace. Evan gasped, silently pleading for more.

"I-I can't...Uyruu." She breathed, into his neck.

"It's okay, Evan. Let go." He whispered back.

"You first." She began to thrust back with a vigor exceeding his own. The suprise showed in his eyes. He could feel the friction increase and almost overwhelm him. He knew he couldn't hold on anymore and released himself into her.

She could feel the warmth of him fill her and shuddered, letting herself reach her end as well. Exhaughsted, she collasped onto Uyruu, as he leaned against the wall for support. Moments passed by as the alleyway grew quiet, free from their labored breaths. Evan pulled away, suddenly then kissed on the lips softly.

"Well, that was interesting, but I've got places to be,...people to do." She explained, dressing herself.

"I would hope that I am the only person that you do." Uyruu stated a smirk on his face.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" She threw his pants into his face. By the time he untangled the fabric from his head, he was alone in the alleyway; not a sign that she had even been there in the first place. Uyruu gave a short laugh in discontent and began to put on his pants.

"She'll never change."

* * *

a/n: Please review!! 


End file.
